Entre Baquedano y Pedro de Valdivia
by Woozii
Summary: El metro está lleno. Kenma es muy místico. El tiempo está contado con los dedos de una mano y Shoyo sólo quería llegar a tiempo a clase. (AU Chileno).
**Disclaimer:** HQ! no me pertenece, sino que es de Furudate. La imagen (o edición) tampoco es mía.

 **NA:** Mi estrés universitario me dio inspiración para hacer esto. Que realmente necesitaba sacar y tuve mucha diversión escribiendo. Es normal que no se logre entender mucho porque está llena de _chilenismos._ Es por eso, que además, me gustaría como..., " _dedicarlo"_ (sí se puede decir así) a todos mis compañeros de patria del fandom, y, ya para qué, también a quienes estén pasando por la universidad y estrés de por medio.

 **Advertencia:** ¿Ooc? Seguramente.

* * *

 **—Entre Baquedano y Pedro de Valdivia—**

Shoyo no entiende la capital, y a pesar de todo, no puede acostumbrarse a ella. Aunque al principio estaba emocionado, incluso extasiado con saber que viviría ahí su etapa universitaria (¡Venga! El Costanera, la Moneda en vivo, el metro de Santiago, tener más opciones de supermercado que sí tengan productos), pero se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran tan rosa como pensaba. Más bien eran un gris, un gris concreto con _grafitis_ o escrituras de; _"Pico' pal que lee"_ por todas partes y negro de letreros de calles con nombres que en su vida había leído. No se acostumbraba al ruido _veinticuatrosiete,_ la cantidad de gente que empujaba, las calles laberinto, las viejas _velociraptor_ y al aire lleno de smog. Pero sobre toda las cosas no se acostumbraba al metro.

Al principio estaba bien, _bakan,_ y era hasta divertido. _Pulento._ Pero cuanto tenía que tomarlo a las nueve para llegar a una clase de las nueve cuarenta dejaba de serlo, porque no hay nada peor que tomar un metro temprano que hacerlo cuando no lo es tanto. Y todo eso aumenta al cuadrado cuando tiene que tomar en una conexión de líneas, véase si justo esa estación es nada menos que el infame Baquedano. La gente se empuja mientras que las guardias gritan que; "¡NO CRUZZZEN LA LÍNEA AMARRRRILLLLLLAAAAA!", porque muerte inminente y si te caes ahí abajo es GAME OVER. Nadie quiere que toda la línea se detenga porque su cadáver quedó ahí abajo, electrocutado. Ya que el mundo te odia, Publimetro te odia, el tío de la esquina te odia y así.

Todas esas cosas eran razones por las cuales era casi imposible entrar. Era todo un ejercicio mental de preparación Jedi y todos se desesperan cuando el metro comienza a asomarse por el túnel.

Shoyo teme por su vida, se mece en su lugar como una laucha y debe dejar pasar unos cinco trenes para poder tomar, a medias (porque las puertas casi le comen la mochila) uno. El terror de llegar tarde a clase logró hacerlo entrar en acción.

 _Ya, mierda,_ pensó en ese momento, _aquí tengo que entrar porque si llegó tarde el profe no me deja entrar y necesito un 75% de asistencia para no echarme el ramo._

Podía ser de primer año todo lo que quisiera pero pensar en repetir un ramo, y hacerlo después con los mechones mamones al año siguiente le daba progeria. No rotundo a esa hueva. Pensar en la cara del Profe arrugando la nariz mientras lo odiaba el resto del semestre. No y no. Le daba cagadera sólo de pensarlo.

Usando sus poderes roedores logró colarse entre el costado de la gente, al tiempo que regalaba codazos a diestra y siniestra, mientras pateaba con la pata a las viejas que trataban de tirarlo de la capucha del poleron de cuarto (añejo, con la típica frase huevona de; "La inteligencia nos persigue pero somos más rápidos", que Shoyo había contado ya en cinco colegiales), que seguía usando porque no tenía mucha ropa para variar que no le hiciera parecer un cabro chico de cuarto básico. Sostiene su mochila con toda la fuerza que consiguen sus dedos de mantequilla y así logra entrar, viendo cómo las puertas se cierran y él se siente en el peor de los capítulos cliché de _The walking dead._ Va pegado a la ventana, con una señora apestosa a perfume de vieja H&M junto a él y un ejecutivo de esos que trabajan en el BCI detrás suyo.

Mierda incomodas y esa.

Ir aplastado es lo peor, pero al menos llegará a clase, y con un poco de suerte, si el metro aprieta raja como si estuvieran transmitiendo un partido de La Roja para todos ir a celebrar a Plaza Italia, no tarde. Usa consuelo psicológico para hacerse sentir mejor y piensa que podría ser peor, porque pudo haber estudiado arquitectura. Y, ¡ _tadáh!_ La vida cambia. Porque él puede llenar la mochila de papales mierda, documentos que pesan mínimo cuatro kilos cada uno, fotocopias ilegales más caras que la chucha, _Rayitas_ salva hambruna para el receso de diez minutos, y era, pero por lo menos no tiene que mamarse el viaje con una maqueta sobre la cabeza mientras odia la humanidad. Así super _hardcore._

Igual, Shoyo cree que es en situaciones como esa que la humanidad (o _deshumanidad_ , como sea), se conoce una con otra. Cuando no tienes más opción que hacer contacto visual con el huevón que tienes al frente y sonreír pensando; "Mi vida es una mierda", mientras tienes que compartir olores y porquerías con el resto de los pasajeros clase media, como él, muy pobres para comprarse un auto y para cargar la Bip (o el pase escolar, TNE) con más de _luca_ por ocasión. Así, todo rata, pasando las monedas de quinientos pesos y rezar que con eso te alcance el mínimo porque ni juntando las _chauchas_ de peso que no donaste en el supermercado te alcanza para rajar el tope. A él no le gusta sonreír (en público, con gente desconocida) porque sus dientes están más chuecos que la trayectoria de el "gol" del palo de Pinilla en el mundial de Brasil, y ni toda la línea del metro de Santiago le podía arreglar la _cagá_ que tiene en los dientes. De todas formas le parece mística la expresión de las personas, como que las conoce mejor; las cejas fruncidas, los labios apretados, la cara de zombi, la expresión de nada absoluta con las ojeras mapache nivel _Aspirante_ del LOL.

Se aguanta el dolor de su brazo que sujeta su mochila _carreteada_ que tiene del pre-kínder y las cosquillas asquerosas que le dan la gota de sudor que le corre por la columna vertebral, porque afuera pueden haber menos quinientos grados pero ahí siente que ha bajado al peor de los infiernos. Y todos andan tan _sopeados_ como si fueran las tres de la tarde en inicio de febrero con la peor ola de calor odiada por el Greenpeace que termina aumentando todos los años.

Tomar el metro en la mañana es un asco, y quizás Lagos la cagó o tal vez no, nunca sabría, pero igual Shoyo trata de buscar el lado positivo en las cosas. Siempre ha sido así; bien hincha pelotas en ese sentido. La gente se mueve como lata de sardinas de tan juntas que van así que no tiene que preocuparse de sujetarse a los asquerosos tubos con dudosas sustancias para no caer.

Sabe que tiene que moverse de la bendita puerta porque de lo contrario la gente, en la próxima estación, hará que termine bajándose y no, terror. Shoyo utiliza la tenacidad que en toda su zorra vida ha necesitado y comienza murmurar _permisos_ por aquí y _permisos_ por allá, mientras abre paso entre el gentío como Moisés con el mar en esa película _charcha_ que pasan todos los años en la Semana Santa en los canales nacionales. Utiliza su modo-rata para pasar debajo de axilas de huevones peludos y también la táctica cara de ángel para no enchuchar a las viejas gordas que lo asesinan diez mil veces con la mirada.

Así llega a la conexión de los vagones, donde está la gente normal y puede moverse a su bola.

Por alguna razón la gente nunca se pone ahí, a pesar de que siempre va más vacío. Bueno, la verdad es que es porque una vez adentro el problema es cómo cresta te bajas después, pero tiempo al tiempo. Así Shoyo puede estirarse sintiéndose Farkas o Spike de Lipigas (que en paz descanse), quien fue más celebridad que todo el hueonaje que constituye la alfombra roja que va al Festival de Viña con sus vestidos de Patronato importados, que, en palabras de su mamá—: Son lo mismo todos los años.

En eso se encuentra a quien no creyó topar. Es como un milagro. Seguramente su rostro se ilumina con su cara de mono emponchado mientras se tambalea hacia uno de los costados, donde está apoyado nada menos que su _algo_ de la capital (su amigo o quizás andante. Shoyo quiere creer que están en _eso_ , porque se hablan mucho por mensaje y una que otra vez se _comieron_ , como en el único carrete que fueron juntos en su vida, porque sus amigos más grandes que ellos, todo un ejemplo de vida, en su primer año de U los invitaron a sus fiestas mechonas en que todos se mezclan con todos, aunque ni vayas a esa universidad). Va concentrado en su DS, con los audífonos puestos y la mochila entre las piernas. Su pelo mal teñido, cola de zorro, es lo primero que distingue.

—¡Kenma! —farfulla, llegando frente a él y tambaleándose por culpa del metro.

Éste se saca los audífonos y lo mira sorprendido.

—Oh, Shoyo.

—¡Que _buena_ verte acá! —habla de nuevo, y el metro va tan silencioso, como buena mañana, que varia gente voltea verlos. Kenma parece querer desaparecer, pero apaga su aparato último modelo comprado en tienda comercial de Mall chino y guarda sus cosas—¿Vas a clase?

—Eh, sí-

— _OOOOH_ , ¡bakan!

Shoyo se mueve en su lugar mientras le sonríe y Kenma se cohíbe.

Según lo que sabía su andante citadino terminó estudiando en esa universidad zorrona del lado de la cordillera, casi llegando al país vecino. Algo de ingeniera en no-recordaba-qué. Era mechón, como él, porque se había tomado un año para hacer PREU y perder el tiempo, preparar la prueba de selección (que daría de nuevo) mientras decidía qué hacer con su vida.

—¿Y vas tan temprano? —inquirió mientras se tambaleaba, chocando sus frente y narices porque el metro se detuvo en la siguiente estación.

Se quitó muy rápido, y cuando vio a Kenma se sobaba la frente con un rostro casi indescifrable. Él era muy místico. Le gustaba.

—Si, sí no me levanto temprano no llego a clase.

—Aaaah, ya.

A Shoyo se le prendió la ampolleta y recordó que venía de Maipú, o sea de la chucha del mundo. Claro que tenía que levantarse con las gallinas para llegar a clase.

Por su lado él había conseguido un departamento compartido con su _partner_ de la _media_ , Kageyama. Era una mierda de departamento en el centro de la ciudad, sin ascensor si quiera, pero tenía dónde dormir y eso era un alivio. Kenma tenía que tomar micro y metro, ambas cosas, para después alcanzar el bus que lo llevaba a su universidad, porque si no tenías auto (como sus compañeros zorrones), eras simpático para hacerte amigos con auto, hacías dedo para que te dieran aventón, no tomabas el puto acercamiento o volabas, cagaste.

Igual era _nítido_ que hubiera quedado en esa universidad, que era tan difícil entrar.

—¿Y no vienes con Kuroo? —Shoyo miró a los costados creyendo que el gigante _bff_ , que andaba buscando gancho y joteandose a su larguirucho e idiota amigo (Ugh) Tsukishima, de su _algo_ aparecería de por algún lado. Como si su casi metro noventa pudiera esconderse entre la estatura media de metro sesenta que era el resto de la población nacional.

—No, él se bajó hace tres estaciones. Tenía que ir a la casa central de su U para ver algo y después iba a clase.

—Aaaah, ya.

—Aunque yo creo que era mentira y que le daba vergüenza bajarse en la estación de la Cato —Kenma se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

A Shoyo el rostro se le crispa en una expresión de asombro mientras une cabos.

—¿QUIERE IR A VISITAR A TSUKISHIMA? ¡OOOH! ¡KUROO ES UN TIPO JUGADO! —exclama a los aires. La gente le lanza miradas de odio y él se remueve en su lugar porque no puede evitar querer saber todo de todos. Ser _copuchento_ es lo mejor del mundo. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Kenma le hace entender que no tiene ganas de darle más información al respecto—¡Pero tendrá que caminar mucho igual!

—Allá él.

—Ugh.

Shoyo apoya la frente en su hombro porque de pronto todo el cansancio le agobia y Kenma no hace nada, se queda quieto, siente su respiración en la oreja. Se pregunta con qué champú se lavará el pelo y si lo hará con ese de Tío Nacho que tanto odia el pololo de Kageyama, Oikawa, porque dice que es de muy mal gusto. Pero es que él, en palabras de su amigo, es un _cuico_ de esos pero igual se quieren, de alguna forma. Le hace feliz que su huraño mejor amigo (UGH) esté en una relación seria y le gustaría a él también estar en una.

La ampolleta se le prende, de nuevo.

Bien, si todos sus amigos andan en esa de pololear (incluso Yachi y Yamaguchi se les adelantaron, fueron juntos hasta a la gala de cuarto, y se sacaron asquerosamente cursis fotos en las que parecía que se casaban) él no podía ser el único _forever alone_ en el equipo. Y aunque conocer gente estaba bien que reverenda _paja_ tener que buscar algún _weón_ en su generación, y más encima sección, que juegue para su mismo equipo. Kenma, además, es la persona que le mueve el piso y quien no se ha horrorizado por su pelo de Sirenita y sus dientes de laucha mal parida.

—Kenma —le llama con voz de macho alfa, porque hay que tener pelotas para estas cosas.

Él le mira.

—¿Qué pasa?

 _Puta que romántico,_ piensa Shoyo, _me voy a confesar y quizás pedir pololeo en un metro pasado a rodilla._

Pero, chucha, todo o nada.

—T-Tengo que decirte algo —igual no puede evitar que la voz le salga como el pico; baja y tartamudeando. Se da de ánimos mentales. Si ya se han comido, se toman de la mano y casi, casi queman ropa (igual contaba el carrete en la casa de Kuroo, hace unos días, ¿cierto?), pololear no estaba lejos de la baraja de movimientos de Mitos y Leyendas—. Mira, lo que pasa es que-

—Shoyo —le corta de pronto Kenma y él se detiene muy rápido, muerto de miedo. Le mira con los ojos desorbitados. Kenma no lo está mirando a él, sino que por la ventana del vagón. Su voz es baja pero hay un brillo de incomodidad y nerviosismo en sus ojos cuando le vuelve a mirar—. ¿En qué estación te tenías que bajar?

—Manuel Montt, ¿por?

—Eh…

Y entonces mira el nombre de la estación en la que estaban, justo cuando se anuncia que se "Inicia el cierre de puertas", para darse cuenta que justamente ahí era donde tenía que bajarse. El alma se le cae a los pies mientras llora en su interior, imaginándose con los mechones pasados a vinagre del mechoneo de mierda que se hace como tradición el próximo año, cursando el mismo ramo una y otra vez. Saliendo diez putos años tarde por el año retrasado y cagandose en el crédito del Estado cuando tenga que pagar todo.

—¡CRESTA, ME PASÉ DE ESTACIÓN! —grita en agonía porque algo dentro suyo se muere mientras entra en pánico. Toma sus cosas mientras se retuerce en su lugar. Kenma lo mira con pena, o agobio, o risa, quizás todas las anteriores. Shoyo no sabe que hacer porque está jodido, ya no llegó a la clase y ahora tendrá que mamarse noventa minutos hasta la próxima. Onda, que paja más grande—¿Y ahora qué hago? —se preguntó esperando que viniera alguien a explicarse su vida entera. Él no pasó la asquerosa, temida, odiada, despreciada, criticada PSU para que ocurrieran estas cosas.

Por suerte Kenma es toda calma y serenidad. Yoga por aquí y clases gratis, de nada.

—Bájate en la siguiente y toma el metro de vuelta.

—¡Buena idea! —el mundo se ilumina, pero sólo tiene que mirar en dirección a la puerta para darse cuenta que no tiene idea cómo mierda hará eso—¡No puedo bajar! ¿Qué hago?

—Planea la ruta.

—¡Si! Eso, eso.

Shoyo lo hace. Se imagina tres rutas diferentes en que puede escurrirse entre la gente para llegar a su destino, casi a salvo. Se da cuenta que su plan es infalible, y hace todos los cálculos que no hizo en sus doce años de educación. Su Profe de matemáticas debería estar orgullosa, ponerle un siete al tiro y hasta en la coeficiente dos (igual que salió con promedio rojo, y rasguñando al cuatro, en su enseñanza media). El más bakan de la cuadra. Pero del mismo modo nota que para que resulte necesita moverse pero ya, y aún no le ha dicho nada a Kenma, su futuro pololo (que bonito suena). Lo mira a él y luego la puerta. Decide qué hacer y se da cuenta que no tiene idea.

—Hablamos después, ¿ya? Te juro que esto sí es super importante.

Diciendo eso le besó la mejilla para luego ponerse en movimiento, todo un Tom Cruise agente-especial. Reparte codazos y rodillazos mientras va pidiendo permiso. Se mueve como una gacela. Siente el rostro rojo y las axilas mojadas, el corazón va hecho un bólido. No puede creer que este a punto de confesarse a Kenma (gracias, metro, uniendo gente a tu manera) y que, aparte, vaya a llegar tarde a clase. Cuando es el momento se baja en la estación hecho una bala, sintiéndose Usain Bolt después de ganar, nuevamente, alguna carrera en las Olimpiadas.

Alcanza a poner un pie fuera justo cuando el metro va cerrando las puertas. Respira agitado, y echa a correr para hacer cambio de dirección antes de que se le pase el próximo metro cuando nota algo extraño. Rarísimo. Es una sensación que le hace sentir que tendrá un paro cardíaco ahí mismo.

Se tarda unos segundos en procesar qué pasa, para que luego el alma se le caiga a los pies mientras siente como podría desmayarse ahí mismo. Si vomitara sangre no le extrañaría.

 _Conchatumadre_ , piensa con el corazón helado, _se me quedó la mochila en el metro_.


End file.
